Tired
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: Austin notices Ally has been run down lately so he tries to help her out with her tasks. But in his attempts will he end up creating more trouble for the exhausted brunette?-AUSLLY ONE-SHOT:) PLEASE READ!


**A/N: hello. So i know i should be updating my other stories but i wasn't inspired for anything and this idea came to me while i was sitting on the couch. How you may ask? I'M TIRED. lol well i hope you like it:) just a cute little drabble:) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

Third Person POV:

"Ally why are you so tired all the time" he asked her as he noticed her yawning for the tenth time in about five minutes.

"What are you talking about" she said through another yawn. He chuckled a bit.

"that" She rolls her eyes.

"I'm not tired ALL the time" she protests, walking over to go put some harmonicas in the proper bin. He shakes his head, not at all satisfied with her answer. He follows her over to the other side of the store.

"But Ally you have bags under your eyes" he pouts, rubbing his thumb under her eye, over the dark rings. She gives a week smile.

"I know…."she says in a quiet voice. He stares into her eyes.

"so what's wrong" He asks her. She sighs.

"Austin…just…" he gives her a desperate look in those hazel eyes of his. She couldn't help but feel touched. As childish as he could be at times, he really cared about her and she knew that if she told him why she had been exhausted for the past few weeks…he would blame himself and she didn't want him to do that.

"Alls….please tell me...I don't like it when my Ally-cat is tired" he said touching her arm. She sighed, loving her nickname.

"Fine…Austin I've been tired because…well. You've been kind of putting a lot of pressure on me to write songs quickly. Also on top of that my dad has been in the hospital so I have to work both of our shifts at the store" she says reluctantly but all in one breath. His eyes are wide. He felt terrible. He was the reason for her fatigue.

"Oh Als…I'm sorry" Austin says looking down shamefully.

"It's ok Austin…it's not your fault" she tries.

"no it is… I've been a jerk I shouldn't have been rushing you…"

"Austin, really it's ok"

"no…I'll make it up to you" he says trying to think of something. She smiles a little but her smile quickly fades.

"Austin you're sweet but I have to work." She says with a sigh, starting to walk back over to the counter. He grabs her wrists before she gets too far.

"not so fast" he says. She furrows her brow.

"You are going to get some rest" he says pulling her upstairs.

"but-"

"no buts Ally…I'll cover your shift while you rest up here and don't worry about the songs. If my career goes in the hole, at least my favorite girl will be well rested" He says making her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"now come on…I'll take care of you today" she smiles a bit. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing if she took the day off.

* * *

Ally was touched. This was really sweet of her blond haired best friend. She watched as he diligently moved chairs together to make a small bed like setting. He grabbed some pillows and made sure it was nice and cushy for her. He smiled at his masterpiece.

"Alright" he said walking over to her, picking her up bridal style and carrying her over to the bed.

"Austin I can walk you know" she said raising an eye brow at the boy. He shrugs.

"I know but I felt like carrying you" She smiles.

"thanks Austin this is really sweet" Austin smiles, pleased with his work.

"ok well I have work to do downstairs and you…I expect to be resting" he says draping a blanket over his petite Ally. She smiles at him and closes her eyes.

"thanks again Austin you really didn't have to do this" She says. He smiles lovingly at her.

"I know…but I love you" he says. She blushes hard as silence sits in the air. That was the first time he had said that to her. Frankly it was the first time she had ever been told that by anyone. And the fact that he was her best friend made it twice the better.

"Aw.." she utters, looking into his eyes. "love you too" he smiles, blushing slightly as he pats her leg.

"wellp sleep tight…" He says with a smile. She smiles back at him as he walks out of the practice room.

She lays back, shutting her eyes. It was very nice to have a break for once. She was so peaceful until she heard a giant crash from downstairs.

Her eyes flung open.

"um Austin? what was that" she yells to him worried.

"uh….nothing…nothing just…just keep resting I got it" He said sounding a bit uncertain. She felt uneasy but followed orders and shut her eyes again. A few minutes later there is another crash.

"Austin?" she yells again, worried.

"I'm ok" he says.

"Ok good but is my store ok?" she yells.

"It will be in a second" he says clearly picking up a broken instrument. She had memorized his 'I-broke-something-and-I'm-trying-to-clean-it-up-before-you-notice' voice.

"Austin I think I should just-"

"NO! you stay there and rest! Everything's ok" She sighs. That boy…

* * *

She could hear the complaints of her customers followed by Austin's panicked 'I don't know's. Was he going to ruin her business? Now most people would think that was an over dramatic statement…but trust me when it came to Austin and Dez…that was a very possible outcome…

That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. She hopped out of the two chairs and ran downstairs.

It was worse than she thought. The symbols were knocked over and there was an obvious domino effect that had taken place with the guitar display. Angry customers were crowded around Austin yelling to get his attention. The poor boy looked terrified.

She ran over as quickly as she could.

"What do you need" she asked the old man standing closest to her.

He answered and she took care of the task at hand, while apologizing for Austin claiming that he was new.

Austin watched as one by one Ally took care of the customers. He felt a cringe of guilt. He was making more work for her rather than less.

* * *

"have a nice day" the brunette said as the last shopper made her way out the door. She turned the sign from 'open' to 'closed'.

With one heavy breath she turned to Austin who had a sorry look on his face.

"Ally I'm so sorry" he said quietly, twiddling with his hands. She walked over to him.

"it's ok…" she says. He runs his fingers through his hair.

"no! it's not Ally…you're so tired and I wanted to make it better but really I just made it worse" he says, obviously upset with himself. She looks up at the tall blond, love in her eyes.

He just looks down at her, feeling badly. Bravely, she stands on her tippy toes and plants a soft kiss on his lips.

"it's the thought that counts" she whispers before opening her eyes and smiling from ear to ear. He smiles wide looking into her chocolate brown eyes that he loved so much.

She smiles at him, blushing lightly. He steps forward and wraps his arms around her tiny waist.

"hey…you still need to get some sleep" he says smiling. She smiles back, draping her arms around his neck.

"that can wait" she says. "I'd rather hang out with you"

He smirks.

"hang out? Or make out?" she giggles and shrugs.

"either or" he laughs and kisses her again.

**Hope you liked it! please tell me what you thought! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
